1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a scanning apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments of optical device technologies, a wide variety of technologies have been developed which utilize light as a medium for transmitting information. Also, the input and output ends of various pieces of information can be processed in the form of light by scanning a beam emitted from a light source. A barcode scanner and a scanning laser display system are good examples. Such technologies have been applied to projection display systems, such as pico projector and head mounted display (HMD), with a high resolution and a high color reproduction capability.
Beam scanning technology may require a scanning mirror having various scanning speeds, scanning ranges, and angular displacements or tilting angles in accordance with an application. In related arts, the beam scanning may be realized by adjusting an incidence angle between an incident light and a reflective face of a mirror, for example, a galvanic mirror and a rotating polygon mirror to be operated.
Korean Patent No. 10-0636348 discloses a scanning apparatus.